Im Netz der Spinne
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Heiji und Kazuha sind zu Besuch bei Shinichi und Ran. Als ihnen langweilig ist, schlägt Yukiko ihnen ein Spiel vor...


_**Im Netz der Spinne**_

**Ein Ratespiel mit Folgen**

Shinichi seufzte.

Ran seufzte.

Kazuha seufzte.

Und Heiji seufzte am lautesten.

"Mann, warum is' es so langweilig?"

"Weil du keinen Vorschlag machst, was wir machen könnten", antwortete Shinichi und gähnte. "Ich dachte, du hättest grosse Pläne, als du angerufen und gesagt hast, du kommst nach Tokyo."

"Ich hab eher gedacht, du würdeste was planen", erwiderte Heiji und legte seinen Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme. "Immerhin biste Gastgeber."

"Weil du mich dazu gezwungen hast, ja."

"Hört auf zu streiten, das bringt doch nichts", murmelte Ran und legte ebenfalls ihren Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme. "Und wenn ihr jetzt etwas stiller sein könntet, dann kann ich schlafen."

"Was ist denn hier los?"

Yukiko betrat das Wohnzimmer und konnte erst nicht glauben, was sie da sah. "Hattet ihr für heute nichts vor?"

"Eigentlich nicht", murmelte Shinichi nur und seufzte tief.

"Hm."

Yukiko setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

"Dann hört mir zu. Bevor ihr jetzt noch anfangt, irgendwelchen Blödsinn zu machen, schlage ich vor, dass wir ein Spiel spielen."

"Oh nein", begann Shinichi zu meckern, doch Kazuha horchte auf.

"Was für eins?"

"Ich glaube, es heisst 'Wer bin ich?', aber ich weiss nicht, unter welchem Namen ihr es in Osaka kennt."

"Sie meinen das Spiel, bei dem jeder von uns einen Zettel mit einem Personennamen drauf an der Stirn kleben hat und wir erraten müssen, wer wir sind?", fragte Kazuha weiter und erhielt eine Bestätigung.

"Klasse!", freute sich Ran. "Ich hole die Zettel!"

"Weisst du denn, wo die sind?", fragte Yukiko erstaunt, und Shinichi grinste.

"Sie kennt sich hier inzwischen besser aus als du, also warum bist du so verwundert?"

"Ich meine ja nur..."

"Shinichi!"

Yusaku Kudo platzte ins Wohnzimmer und fixierte seinen Sohn. "Wo bleibst du denn? Hast du vergessen, dass du mir versprochen hast, beim Aufräumen in der Bibliothek zu helfen?"

Shinichi zuckte zusammen.

"Oh, oh."

"Du hast es vergessen", sagte Yusaku leicht enttäuscht, doch Yukiko konnte ihn wieder aufmuntern.

"Keine Sorge, wir ziehen einfach Shinichi vor, dann kann er dir doch noch helfen."

"Na gut, wenn du meinst."

"Du kannst natürlich auch eine Runde mitspielen und später die Bibliothek aufräumen", schlug Yukiko vor, doch darauf hatte ihr Mann keine Lust. Er verschwand wieder, und die zurückgekehrte Ran gab Yukiko den Zettelblock. Sofort machte sie sich an die Arbeit und begann, für die beiden Oberschüler aus Osaka und Ran einen Zettel zu schreiben. Anschliessend klebte sie sie ihnen auf die Stirn, wo die Namen bei ihnen für Gelächter sorgten.

Der einzige, der jetzt noch keinen Zettel an der Stirn hatte, war Shinichi.

"Wen nehme ich denn?", murmelte Yukiko und grübelte darüber nach, bevor ihr der passende Name einfiel und sie ihn niederschrieb. "Oh ja, der ist gut. Er hat einen hübschen Knack- Ich meine einen knackigen Hintern."

Sie klatschte den Zettel auf seine Stirn, und wieder brach Gelächter aus.

"Stimmt, der hat wirklich einen tollen Hintern", sagte Kazuha und grinste, während Heiji überhaupt nicht begeistert war.

"Oh ja", bestätigte auch Ran und lächelte ihren Freund verführerisch an. "Aber nicht nur er, da gibt's nämlich auch noch einen anderen."

Shinichi grinste; er wusste ganz genau, wen sie damit meinte.

Yukiko währenddessen hatte sich zufrieden zurückgelehnt.

"Sie spielen nich' mit?", fragte Heiji verwundert und erhielt ein Nein. "Warum nich'?"

"Ihr Jungen sollt unter euch bleiben", gab sie zur Antwort, doch Shinichi gab sich damit nicht zufrieden.

"Jetzt auf einmal? Normalerweise willst du immer zu den Jungen gehören und keine Bemerkungen über dein Alter hören, und jetzt sagst du, wir sollen unter uns bleiben? So nicht."

Er schnappte sich einen der Zettel, schrieb einen Namen darauf und klebte ihn auf Yukikos Stirn. Ran brach in lautes Lachen aus, und auch Kazuha und Heiji konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Denn auf Yukikos Zettel stand nicht der Name irgendeines Charakters, sondern ihr eigener, Yukiko Kudo-Fujimine.

Shinichi grinste, und Yukiko, die sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben hatte, ergriff das Wort.

"Also, Shinichi, du fängst an. Du darfst uns nur Fragen stellen, die wir mit Ja oder Nein beantworten können, verstanden?"

"Klar."

"Na, dann fang an", forderte Heiji ihn auf und grinste.

"Okay", sagte Shinichi, setzte sich anders hin und dachte kurz nach. "Mutter meinte, ich hätte einen..." Er hüstelte. "Also bin ich ein Mann, richtig?"

Yukiko nickte, und Ran grinste.

"Oh ja, und was für ein Mann", antwortete sie.

Kazuha grinste ebenfalls und knuffte Ran in die Seite.

"Los, weiter."

"Na gut... bin ich fiktiv?"

"Ja."

"Aus einem Film?"

Diese Frage war nicht so einfach zu beantworten, aber seine Mitspieler beschlossen, trotzdem Auskunft zu geben.

"Ja und nein", sagte Kazuha.

"Du musst die Frage anders stellen", fügte Ran hinzu und brachte Shinichi mit diesen Worten auf die richtige Fährte.

"Stamme ich aus einem Buch oder Comic?"

"Entscheid dich für eins", sagte Heiji und zeichnete mit dem Finger einen Smiley auf die Tischplatte.

"Na gut. Stamme ich aus einem Comic?"

"Ja."

"Bin ich ein Milliardär, der sein Geld in der Waffenrüstungsindustrie gemacht hat?"

"Nein."

"Bin ich ein Mutant?"

"Hör mal, nur weilde aus einem Comic stammst, heisst das nich', dassde Iron Man oder Wolverine bist", erwiderte Heiji und schnitt eine Grimasse..

"Na ja, aber der Wolverine aus den Filmen ist schon echt heiss", sagte Ran und erhielt sofort feurige Bestätigung von Kazuha.

"Genau, besonders im vierten Film", sagte die Westjapanerin. "Den Film könnt ich mir acht Mal hintereinander anschauen."

"Ich auch", erwiderte Ran und seufzte.

Shinichi und Heiji jedoch waren nicht begeistert von diesen Worten und Heiji bat seinen Freund, sofort weiterzumachen, um die Mädchen abzulenken.

"Los, Kudo, mach weiter."

"Okay. Habe ich eine Geheimidentität?"

"Ja", bestätigte Yukiko und begann zu grinsen.

"Na, das macht die Sache doch interessanter", erwiderte Shinichi und lächelte. "In den meisten Comics geht es um jemanden, der eine Geheimidentität besitzt und die Unterwelt aufmischt."

"Du musst jetzt aber weitermachen, sonst versauert dein Vater noch in der Bibliothek."

"Ja, ja, schon gut. Mal sehen... Bin ich ein Genie?"

"Natürlich bist du das", sagte Ran schon fast entrüstet. Heiji grinste, denn ob sie damit die Person auf dem Zettel oder Shinichi selbst gemeint hatte, das war nicht klar.

"Komm Shinichi, beeil dich etwas, dein Vater wartet."

"Schon gut, ähm... habe ich Superkräfte?"

"Das kann man so sagen, ja", bestätigte Heiji daraufhin.

"Hatte ich die übermenschlichen Kräfte schon immer?"

"Nein."

Damit war seine Vermutung, er wäre Superman, gestorben.

"Durch einen Unfall?", fragte Shinichi weiter.

"Na ja, ich würde sagen schon. Man kann es als Unfall bezeichnen."

"Okay, langsam kommt Licht ins Dunkel", murmelte Shinichi und nahm einen Schluck Tee. "Wurde ich von einem Tier gebissen?"

Ran lachte, und für Shinichi war das Antwort genug. "Bin ich die freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft?"

"Ja."

Shinichi grinste, was Heiji jedoch überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Komm schon, Kudo, wir wissen, dassde es weisst, also sag's endlich."

"Ich bin die menschliche Spinne, oder auch 'Spider-Man' genannt."

"Na also, geht doch. Aber eins muss ich noch sagen: Manchmal haste echt Ähnlichkeit mit Spidey, weisste das?"

"Ähnlichkeit?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos. "Inwiefern?"

Jetzt grinste Heiji.

"Du spinnst auch manchmal."

Shinichi trank seinen Tee aus.

"Vater? Heiji wird uns helfen, du kannst dich freuen!"

Dem Westjapaner gefror das Lächeln auf der Stelle.

"Mensch, Kudo, war das jetz' nötig?"

"Du hast damit angefangen, also beschwer dich jetzt nicht."

"Pech gehabt", grinste Kazuha und kicherte, dann wandte sie sich der ehemaligen Schauspielerin zu. "Wer is' jetz' dran?"

"Jeder abwechslungsweise", antwortete Yukiko. "Shinichi, du gehst jetzt am besten in die Bibliothek, sonst sehe ich Yusaku heute überhaupt nicht mehr."

"Gut. Komm mit, Heiji."

Widerwillig folgte dieser seinem besten Freund aus Tokyo und liess die drei Frauen alleine weiterspielen. Er ärgerte sich, dass Shinichi ihn kurzerhand aus Rache zum Mithelfen verdonnert hatte, aber er konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

"Warum haste das gemacht?", fragte Heiji zehn Minuten später und stellte einen Stapel Bücher auf den Schreibtisch.

Shinichi lachte finster.

"Tja, es scheint so, als wärst du im Netz der Spinne hängen geblieben", sagte Shinichi und grinste. "Aber das hast du dir selber zuzuschreiben, also lass es."

Heiji verdrehte die Augen, doch Shinichi hatte Recht. Es war seine eigene Schuld, er hätte ihn eben nicht als Spinner bezeichnen dürfen.

"Hey, mach dir keine Gedanken, wir sind ja bald fertig. Dann starten wir eine neue Runde, und auch du kannst dich beweisen", fügte Shinichi hinzu.

Heiji antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur nachdenklich auf die Bücherstapel, während Shinichi seinem Vater zur Hand ging. Der Westjapaner nahm sich vor, dass er selbst bei der zweiten Runde die Namen für die Zettel vergeben würde, und er schwor sich, weder eine Spinne noch ein Spinnen-Mensch aufzuschreiben.

Denn noch einmal wollte er nicht im Netz der Spinne landen, einmal hatte ihm gereicht.

Owari


End file.
